warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuma Sybbyl
This beautiful and gifted Astropath and Warp-seer is Lord Inquisitor Malleus Skotus's long time lover and the mother of his daughters. History Early Life Cuma says she remembers only nightmares before the Scholastica Psykana. According to the records she was discovered by agents of the Astra Telepathica aboard a cargo ship filled with young children evacuated from Ganesha, an agri-world engulfed by a sudden warp storm. Cuma was one of a hundred or so of the young refugees whose latent psyker ability had been shocked into activity by their exposure to the Warp. She has been a member of Lord Skotus' entourage from the very beginning of his career as an Inquisitor in his own right. She has also been his lover and is the mother of his three daughters. Personality Appearance Cuma was a remarkably beautiful young woman well able to turn the head of any young man - even one as fiercely dedicated as Malleus Skotus - with her willowy slenderness and delicate, gently sad face. Skotus was in fact instantly devestated, a feat no other woman had accomplished nor ever would. Of course it took him several years to come to terms with the fact, and even longer to do anything about it. Fortunately Cuma is a patient woman. Abilities and Traits Cuma has been assigned a Theta- on the the Imperium's twenty-four point scale of psi activity. Her level of mental energy was high enough for her to weather the Soul-binding ritual with a minimum of mental damage and a burnt out optic nerve leaving her with the fixed, depthless black gaze of an exploded pupil. Her personal communication range is impressive and she is known for the clarity and precision of her sendings. She is also skilled at pulling in weak and warp distorted messages but her most valuable skill is her ability as a Warp-seer mediated by the Emperor's Tarot. Equipment Cuma is an adept of the Imperial Tarot which exists in innumerable variations throughout the Galaxy. Cuma uses the Levitica Aleph deck designed by Magister Leviticus Alpha c. M32. Major Arcana 0 - The Harlequin (forbidden mysteries, dangerous enigmas 1 - The Emperor (divine power manifesting in the materium.) 2 - The Abbess (the power of Faith, spiritual guidance and defense) 3 - The Governor's Lady (luxury, sensuality and self-indulgence) 4 - The Governor (wealth positively employed, discipline and leadership) 5 - The Ecclesiarch (conforming to the law and the rigid forms of religion) 6 - The Familia Humana (humanity united behind the Emperor) 7 - The Imperial Battleship (power positively controlled and directed, a promise of success) 8 - The Justicar (the power of nemesis balancing the books) 9 - The Astropath (isolation, contact with the Immaterium) 10 - The Rogue Trader (randomness and chance) 11 - The Guardsmen (symbol of strength and fortitude in service) 12 - The Magos (sacrifice (of humanity) to recieve blessings (of the Omnissiah) 13 - The Assassin (death as a meaningful act, both a positive and negative card) 14 - The Inquisitor (the watcher who secures the safety of Humanity) 15 - The Eye of Terror (the forces of Chaos) 16 - Exterminatus (cleansing the slate, destruction leading to new beginnings) 17 - The Astarte (the protector triumphant over the Enemy) 18 - The Navigator (the guide through terror and doubt) 19 - The Astronomicon (radiant center and glory of the Imperium) 20 - The Golden Throne (The Emperor as the Final Judge) 21 - The Galaxy (the Unity to which we work) Minor Arcana Suites Mandatio/Staves: represents Order and the Materium Adeptio/Aquila: represents Service to The Emperor Discordia/Swords: represents Chaos and the Immaterium Salario/Credit Coin: represents Self Interest Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Characters